


First Man To Land On The Sun

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trip - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Kags trips.Oneshot/drabble





	First Man To Land On The Sun

They were in the middle of practice. Everything was going pretty well, pretty smoothly for once, without any incidents to speak of. But they'd spoken too soon. 

Kageyama took a wrong step and just like that, he tripped and fell. Right on top of Hinata. All too soon, the two of them were squabbling at each other like usual about that, blushing a little bit too. Huh. 

Tsukishima leaned over to Yamaguchi and muttered, "Looks like someone became the first man to land on the sun."

That made Kags and Hinata blush more.

But like it or not, they had to admit that it was a good analogy.  


End file.
